


i'll never let you go

by kenbin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenbin/pseuds/kenbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan is distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll never let you go

**Author's Note:**

> pure fluff, and inspired by [this](http://fyeah-vixx.tumblr.com/post/56415897771/interview-10asia-august-issue-vixx-behind-the) interview.

Jaehwan hears someone clear her throat and he flushes. His mind is elsewhere. It's apparent to everyone—clearly even the reporter who's currently interviewing him. But in his defense, he can't exactly help it.

He usually loved these things; loved for a chance to crack a joke or two and make the people around him light up or double over in laughter. He liked seeing people happy, and he especially liked being the cause of it.

But today... Today, his thoughts are filled with hushed whispers, of eskimo kisses and the delightful sensation of cool fingertips grazing his bare sides. His eyes flutter shut, and for a moment, he can still see the ghost of a smile, that small secretive one he hopes with all his heart is only meant for him.

Even as Hakyeon nudges his shoulder and shoots him a concerned look when he thinks the reporter isn't looking, Jaehwan can't shake himself out of his reverie. He mumbles a vague answer to some question about their special stage on one of the music shows last month—just to appease his hyung more than anything—and goes back to obsessing over what had happened just a couple of hours ago when he’d found himself waking up in his Taekwoon hyung's arms.

When he'd awaken to a pair of strong arms loosely wrapped around his torso, and twisted around slightly only to blink up at Taekwoon's sleeping face, he was sure he was dreaming. He wriggled his body until he came face to face with Taekwoon's, careful not to stir him, and then he just stared and stared—their faces mere centimetres apart.

Taekwoon's jet black hair was mussed and contrasted dramatically with his pale face, his lips; small and full, were parting slightly with each gentle exhale. Taekwoon really was breathtaking. Jaehwan's hands itched for his set of markers and a sketch pad. If he could wake up to Taekwoon's face every single day like today, he didn't think he'd ever utter another complaint. He tried to memorise every inch of Taekwoon's face before he woke up and the spell would inevitably be broken.

When he was awake, Taekwoon hardly said a word. Hakyeon was always eager to get his friend to open up more but Jaehwan knew better. He knew that when Taekwoon spoke, it was important. Taekwoon considered everything he said—because to him, talking without thought wasn't talking at all.

Jaehwan slowly let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding, and when the older boy finally blinked open his eyes, Jaehwan's heart fell a little. Taekwoon couldn't possibly be feeling even a fraction of what Jaehwan felt for him, he knew. Any second now, he'd pull away, and this moment would disappear forever, a memory Jaehwan would tuck away for now but pull out again whenever he needed to feel okay.

But he didn't pull away. Taekwoon's eyes stayed fixedly on Jaehwan's, arms sliding down to rest on either side of the younger boy's bare lower waist. (He'd always preferred sleeping without a shirt on, especially with the unbearable heat that came with the season change.)

"Jaehwan-ah."

Jaehwan froze, breath now caught in his throat. He was more than ready to backpedal and apologise for huddling up to his hyung the night before but stopped when a rare twinkle lit up Taekwoon's eyes. Taekwoon closed the distance between them, lightly pressing his nose to the tip of Jaehwan's longer one. Once, twice... thrice.

The gesture was startling in its simplicity and Jaehwan shut his eyes, breathing in the moment. By now, he was certain Taekwoon could feel the affection rolling off Jaehwan's body in waves.

Jaehwan's never been very good at hiding his feelings. When he was over the moon, he made sure the whole world knew about it; belting cheesy Boyz II Men songs at the top of his lungs and walking around with a silly grin that threatened to split his face in two. And when he was sad, he usually moped about the dorm and ate his feelings away.

So when he knew that he'd started liking Taekwoon as more than just a friend, he tried to find any possible opportunity to stick close to him. "Hyung, we should practise a duet," he'd say, just for a chance to get Taekwoon all to himself. He loved their practices and looked forward to those quiet moments in the studio when it's just them two and the sound of their voices melding together into one perfect harmony. Jaehwan likes Taekwoon for a whole lot of reasons, but he thinks Taekwoon is the most beautiful when he's singing.

Next to him, the reporter can't help but point out, "You're really quiet today, Ken."

At his name, Jaehwan blinks, and breaks into a small smile. He smoothly covers with a compliment, "It's because the members are speaking so well."

As Hakyeon commands the reporter's attention with his easy rapport and knack for words, Jaehwan's eyes unconsciously flits to Taekwoon, who is sitting across from him. As if he can sense it, the corner of Taekwoon's mouth lifts just a tiny bit and he bows his head, as if embarrassed. It's that smile again. Jaehwan smiles so wide he's sure it could split his face in two and his heart—his heart feels so full, he thinks it might burst.


End file.
